Killer Slide
Killer Slide (キラースライド, Kirā Suraido) is a block hissatsu technique. Game Description Inazuma Eleven *''"Steal the ball with a tackle so fast it looks like the user has many legs."'' Users Inazuma Eleven= *'Domon Asuka' *'Nagatomo Sou' *'Pan Takeo' *'Narukami Kenya' *'Sakiyama Shuuji' *'Jimon Daiki' *'Raimei' *'Kakeyama Ryuu' *'Ikegaki Jou' *'Hera Tadashi' *'Mukata Tomo' *'Sakuma Jirou' *'Gojou Masaru' *'Henmi Wataru' *'Noma Hakobu' *'Ishizaki Mitsuru' *'Ookusu Seiji' *'Hideyama Kaito' *'Kaeruda Tatsuhito' *'Ishii Seiki' *'Kusao Hisashi' *'Tachimi Ritsuko' *'Ena Kazuki' *'Shibuki Shoudai' *'Doumen Shuuichirou' *'Oosaki' *'Usami' *'Shiga' *'Kasahara' *'Hidejima' *'Gokuu' *'Matsushita' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Domon Asuka' *'Iwate' *'Jikuwa Ryou' *'Kuramochi' *'Fudou Akio' *'Iyatani Kengo' *'Hera Tadashi' *'Gojou Masaru' *'Henmi Wataru' *'Akamine Hiroaki' *'Shirokuma Hyouji' *'Jurou' *'Fukikoshi' *'Nara' *'Ena Kazuki' *'Shibuki Shoudai' *'Narukami Kenya' *'Doumen Shuuichirou' *'Denju Atsumu' *'Katakura Jion' *'Isshiki Masashi' *'Kaeruda Tatsuhito' *'Takasugi' *'Green D' *'Misemachi Yasunori' *'Pan Takeo' *'Nagatomo Sou' *'Ikui Shouji' *'Tetsuyama' *'Touka' *'Hideyama Kaito' *'Ueno' *'Ishii Seiki' *'Mukata Tomo' *'Noma Hakobu' *'Ishizaki Mitsuru' *'Puzzle' *'Tachimi Ritsuko' *'Kakeyama Ryuu' *'Ramoto' *'Kongou' *'Shiga' *'Sakata' *'Niimi' *'Yamahiko' *'Kasahara' *'Tetsukita' *'Miyanaga' *'Ueki' *'Kitou' *'Tsubasa' *'Hiramatsu' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Seol Hyeon-Dae' *'Cho Myong-Ho' *'Domon Asuka' *'Marrone Titanio' *'Nagatomo Sou' *'Pan Takeo' *'Roseo Diamante' *'Goliath' *'Hong Doo-Yoon' *'Hwan Woo-Myang' *'Steve Woodmac' *'Tetsuyama' *'Kakeyama Ryuu' *'Gouin Takeshi' *'Hideyama Kaito' *'Harinezumi' *'Fudou Akio' *'Iyatani Kengo' *'Hera Tadashi' *'Gojou Masaru' *'Henmi Wataru' *'Nero Agata' *'Sakitori' *'Ena Kazuki' *'Narukami Kenya' *'Jimon Daiki' *'Azubel Turchese' *'Azzurro Zaffiro' *'Katakura Jion' *'Tachimi Ritsuko' *'Misemachi Yasunori' *'Jurou' *'Kuramochi' *'Puzzle' *'Fukikoshi' *'Nara' *'Ueno' *'Anazawa' *'Ramoto' *'Shiga' *'Yamahiko' *'Kasahara' *'Super' *'Miyanaga' *'Ueki' *'Kitou' *'Shuuzu' *'Hiramatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Charles VII' *'Doris' *'Fudou Akio' *'Gojou Masaru' *'Hayabusa Hideki' *'Higa Takeyasu' *'Mukumo Tsukiya' *'Madoru' *'Maagaru' *'Ide Norikazu' *'Touga Tooru' *'Genbu' *'Domon Asuka' *'Marimo' *'Hourai' *'Goshiki Jun' *'Amano Kaiji' *'Busujima Kanezane' *'Hokugen Takeyuki' *'Kaizu Kouichirou' *'Ruzaki Yasuki' *'Oota' *'Sankaku' *'Noroi' *'Choukoku' *'Anazawa' *'Tokiwa' *'Shinokuma' *'Nisumi' *'Sakanaga' *'Tanuki' *'Dancer' *'Murashima' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Kuroiwa Ryuusei' *'Domon Asuka' *'Fudou Akio' *'Mukata Tomo' *'Hayabusa Hideki' *'Doudou' *'Choukoku' *'Bae Jeong-Ho' *'Busujima Kanezane' *'Shakir Zahar' *'Higa Takeyasu' *'Mukumo Tsukiya' *'Goshiki Jun' *'Hokugen Takeyuki' *'Doris' *'Madoru' *'Gojou Masaru' *'Amano Kaiji' *'Ide Norikazu' *'Touga Tooru' *'Ruzaki Yasuki' *'Oota' *'Maagaru' *'Hourai' *'Charles VII' *'Kuroki Zenzou' *'Genbu' *'Tokiwa' *'Sankaku' *'Nisumi' *'Tanuki' *'Dancer' *'Murashima' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Domon Asuka' *'Fudou Akio' *'Henmi Wataru' *'Narukami Kenya' *'Gouin Takeshi' *'Hera Tadashi' *'Jimon Daiki' *'Gojou Masaru' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Henmi Wataru' *'Domon Asuka' *'Fudou Akio' *'Jimon Daiki' *'Gojou Masaru' *'Narukami Kenya' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Domon Asuka' *'Fudou Akio' *'Henmi Wataru' *'Narukami Kenya' *'Gouin Takeshi' *'Hera Tadashi' *'Jimon Daiki' *'Gojou Masaru' Info Debuting in episode 6, this technique was used by Domon Asuka. In episode 77, Kenya evolved it to Kai to steal the ball from Toramaru. In episode 99, during the match between Inazuma Japan and Unicorn, Domon is shown to have fully evolved this technique, up to Shin level and successfully steal the ball from Kidou. Usage The user continuously kicks multiple times at a quick rate as they slide towards the ball. The slide kicks the ball away from the target, sending them flying, allowing them to steal the ball. Slideshow Anime Shin Killer Slide IE 99 HQ 1.PNG Shin Killer Slide IE 99 HQ 2.PNG Shin Killer Slide IE 99 HQ 3.PNG Shin Killer Slide IE 99 HQ 4.PNG Video Anime Chrono Stone Game Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme Trivia *In the Wii, Chrono Stone and Galaxy games, the color of the user's feet changes to golden despite of the spike worn by him. Category:Wood Hissatsu